joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth Eagle
Summary Earth Eagle first appears when Gingka is battling some bey thugs, being able to one shot them in one go. Gingka becomes impressed and asks him MAAANY M A A N Y M AA A A A A A A A AN YYYYYYYYYYYYY questions, while Tsubasa supposedly answered a few of them. After that, Tsubasa and Gingka dominate the tournament, eventually meeting each other in the finals, where Tsubasa purposely loses while giving Gingka advice. Then, he rekts Kumasake, which after that he sneaks into the Dark Nebula. It proves to be equal to Flame Libra as Yu Tendo/Tender gets really annoyed. And then he intervenes a tournament and rekts Kenta. Then he quits the Dark Nebula saying he was undercover. Then he battles Ryuga, when he almost loses but Gingka's dadey intervenes and saves Tsubasa. But then he fights Ryuga and gets rekt in Battle Bladers, meeting his fate. He appeared as a SOUL during the final battle. After he got to Metal Masters, he went through Darkness Shenanigans, overcomes it, and battles for Yu's freedom. Then he battles everyone in the tower tournament, rekting everyone, including Kenta. But then holds his own against Ryuga a little bit shorter than Kenta (It Just Works), but then Tsubasa had a normal blader life, until he battled with the gang against Nemesis, breaking the nemesis barrier so the legendary bladers can perform Zeus Barrier. Although his bey stopped after. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely 4-C I At least 4-B, 4-A at peak (Fought against L-Drago Destructor for a few minutes) Name: Earth Eagle Origin: Beyblade Gender: Beyblade Age: 15-16 Classification: Eagle Type Beyblade Powers and Abilities: Immunity to SOUL Posession, Durability Negation, Light Manipulation, Tornado Manipulation, Fake Flight, Ability to spin for a few more seconds then it should, Conceptual Manipulation, Conceptual Bullshitting, BFR, Wind Manipulation, Constellation Physiology, Speed Amplification, Ability to spin faster, Darkness Embodiment (Formerly), Light Empowerment, Willpower Empowerment, Indomitable Willpower Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block Level, likely Star Level (Held back against Pegasus physically and had an advantage, fought Ryuga) I At least Solar System Level, Multi-Solar System Level at Peak Speed: Subsonic+, higher throughout the series Lifting Strength: City-Block Level Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Level I 'At least Solar System Level, Multi-Solar System Level at Peak' Durability: Solar System Level Stamina: Really High, ability to spin more than it should extends that Range: As much as the arena Weaknesses: The user has to make it spin, Dark Power makes it go out of control (formerly) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Metal Wing Smash': Eagle glides on the wind which causes it to glow on a bright purple aura which represents the strength it gathers before it crashes into its target. *'Stream Slash': Eagle glides on the wind, and entrusts its movement fully to it, allowing Eagle to bypass any resistance; including the vibrations of Libra's Inferno Blast releasing it's own shock wave. *'Counter Stance/Counter Smash': Eagle prepares itself by becoming one with the wind of it's movement and it is able to glide past enemy attacks as a counter and produces a shock wave. This can also be done by flying in the air and then counters the enemy by attacking their fusion wheel which makes them loose balance giving Eagle the advantage. *'Diving Crush': Eagle glides on the wind and soars into the sky to gather all the air resistance and dive onto the opponent with increased power when aided by the wind energy which glows a bright purple. *'Smashing Claw': Eagle glides on the wind and soars into the sky, only to dive onto the opponent and use the recoil to bounce back into the air and repete the process in a circular motion repeadedly. This is eagle's weakest special move. *'Shining Tornado Buster': Tsubasa's most powerful special move; Eagle rides on the wind and soars into the sky then gathers an incredible amount of wind using it's wing like energy ring to immerse itself in a purple tornado that crashes apon the opponent, sharp enough to pierce nearly any defence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Beyblades Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Eagles